Butterfly
by sparklespepper
Summary: TFAnimated:Sequel to 'Ladybug'. Ladybug comes back and she and Bumblebee get in a situation they didn't expect.
1. She's Back

Title: Butterfly (Still trying to figure out Title)

Summary: Ladybug comes back and her and Bumblebee get in a situation they didn't expect.

Rating: T (for cursing later)

Characters will appear out of character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for any OCs.

I figured I post it up early and post a new chapter up every once in a while.

I came up with this a long time ago after reading a bunch of stories about this 'topic'. I'm not going to tell you what this 'topic' about yet, but you'll find out real soon :)

**::Comm-link::**

_Italics-Thoughts_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>It was an hot evening in Detroit. Everyone has doing their own thing. Prime was watching the monitor, Prowl was meditating with Jazz, Sari was at home with her dad, Ratchet was in the Medbay, and Bulkhead was painting, and Bumblebee was watching TV.<p>

"Bumblebee, since you're not doing any thing important, I want you to go out on patrol tonight" said Optimus

"Aw, do I have to" whined Bumblebee

"Yes, you do. Now get ready. You'll be starting soon" said Prime in a firm voice

"Fine"

* * *

><p>Night came and Bumblebee has been cruising around the city for hours.<p>

"Nothing to report as usually"

He transform when he reach the lake.

"Well, the lake as pretty as ever. Great, now I'm turning into Prowl"

Unknowing to him somebody- or should I say somebot- was sneaking up behind him.

"Boo" yelled the bot

"Ahh" Bee turn around and drew out his stingers

"Aww did I scare you little Bee" It was a femme voice

"Sis"

"That's me"

"Oh don't scare me like that. I thought you were a decepticon. And don't call me little" said Bee as he hugged his sister. "What are you doing here? I thought you won't be back for a while"

"Well I come back earlier so I can surprise everyone. And see that you didn't reconize me when you pass me I figured I surprise you first."

"Wait, I pass you? When?"

"When I was in my vechile mode" Just then she transform. She was a black and red 2011 BMW X5.

"Woe, awesome"

She transform back "So, what are you doing out here by yourself?" The main reason she asked is to see if somebot neede their aft kicked tonight.

"Oh, I'm on patrol. It's part of my job."

"Oh, so you don't mine if your sister watch you work"

"Nope not at all. In fact..."

They looked up and saw a meteor. It landed west from where they were from.

"...I can use some back up."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? The first few chapters will be short so I'll try to make them longer.<strong>

**Please Review?**


	2. The Meteor

Title: Butterfly (Still trying to figure out Title)

Summary: Ladybug comes back and her and Bumblebee get in a situation they didn't expect.

Rating: T (for cursing later)

Characters will appear out of character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for any OCs.

**::Comm-link::**

_Italics-Thoughts_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>They rush to the scene of the crash. There was no one around, not even police. There was dust and smoke in the air. They approach with caution.<p>

"What do you think it is?" asked Ladybug, she had her blaster out.

"I don't know. I should radio in the others" said Bee. "Slag, can't reach them."

"Bumblebee, look" said Ladybug

"What? What is it?" he came in closer.

What he saw widen his optics. "Is that..."

"I think it's a protoform"

"Yeah, but how did it get here?."

"I don't know. Let me see" She started to press a few buttons. Just then some kind of scanner pop up and started scanning the area. The first one it scan was Ladybug.

"What did you do?" said Bee

"Truth. I don't know. I just press a few buttons." she said. The next thing it scan was Bumblebee. As quick as it started it was over.

"Okay, what just happen?"

"Like, I don't know. It all happened so fast."

"Well whatever happened we should probably take it back to..." Suddenly he started feeling dizzy and his spark was feeling funny.

"Bee? Bee, are you o..." Suddenly she started feeling funny too.

They both fell and black out there.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Base<strong>

"You guys seen Bumblebee?" asked Bulkhead

"He isn't back yet?" asked Jazz

"He was suppose to be back by now." said Optimus

"Well, I haven't seen him." said Bulkhead. He was getting worried.

"I'll call him on the monitor. He probably lost track of time." said Optimus

After a few minutes, he came up with nothing. "He's not responding"

"What if he's hurt?" said Bulkhead, worried.

"We wouldn't know until we find him. Bulkhead, Ratchet, come with me. Prowl and Jazz you stay here in case he comes back" said Optimus

"Right" "You got it, O.P." they said

* * *

><p>"Where do we start looking" asked Bulkhead<p>

"Well, I was able to pinpoint the kid's energy signature before I lost it. It's west from here" said Ratchet.

"That's a good start. Let's get going" said Optimus

It wasn't long before they arrive at the area.

"Alright, let's split up to cover more ground. Radio in if you find something" ordered Prime

They wonder around for 30 minutes until Optimus notice the crater.

"What's this?" He went to investige. When he looked down he notice Bumblebee was on the ground, out cold with his spark chamber open.

"(Gasp), **::Ratchet, Bulkhead, I found him::**." he commed as he made his way down. He surprise as to what else he found. "And he's not the only one"

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Base<strong>

Jazz and Prowl were wait for the others to return. Not too long ago, they had comm in to tell them they were returning with Bee and... a few other things.

"What do you think they find?" asked Jazz

"I'm not sure, but we're about to find out" Prowl said as he points to the appoaching vechiles.

When everyone enter the base they close the door behind him.

"So, what did you guys find? Is Bumblebee okay?" asked Jazz as they transform.

"The kids' fine. But they would be out for a while." replied Ratchet, he appear to have something in his hand.

"They?" asked Prowl

Bulkhead and Optimus showed them what they found then headed towards the Medbay, leaving both ninjabots shocked and confuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	3. She's Yours

Title: Butterfly

Summary: Ladybug comes back and her and Bumblebee get in a situation they didn't expect.

Rating: T

Characters will appear out of character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for any OCs.

**::Comm-link::**

_Italics-Thoughts_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

Ladybug was the first to woken up. When she try to get up, her head started spinning. She got sick all over the floor.

"Easy there, kid. Don't push yourself"

"Where... am I?" she asked while she regain her intakes. Her spark still felt funny.

"You're in the medbay" She turn to face the speaker, Ratchet. "We found you and Bumblebee, unconscious with your spark chambers open" She turn to see Bumblebee next to her. "How do you feel?"

"Hm, fine now. A little tired and my spark feels a little funny" she replied.

Ratchet nodded. "Do you remember what happen last night?"

"Last night?" Then her head pop up. "Holy crap, last night! What happen to that protoform?"

Ratchet chuckled. "Don't worry kid" he turn around. "She's safe"

Firefly stop looking around and looked at Ratchet confused. "She?"

Ratchet turned around to reveal a small sparkling in his hands. It was red and yellow with black stripes. It was a winglet and it was sleeping peacefully.

"Aww. She's adorable" she said as she took the sleeping sparkling into her arms. Her spark was calling out to it.

"Well, I'm glad you think so, because she's yours"

"What?" she was confuse.

"The scans indicate that the sparkling belongs to you. You and..." he pointed to who.

Ladybug looked and gasped "How the hell is this possible?" She wanted to know.

"I believe the container the protoform was in took scans of the nearest beings so it can contain a form to survive in. Since you were near it, it took a scan of you. Not only that, but it seems that it had also forged a rare spark connection with you, which is why your chamber was open when we found you. So in a way your it's - or should I say her- mother, sort ta speak."

"Wow" she said silently as she looked at her creation. She send it waves of comfort through the bond. She cuddled closer to her making her smile. She remember holding a sparkling Bumblebee like this when she was younger and their creators were still online.

"Hm, I find it hard to believe that she's _just_ my creation. I also found her to be my little sister, too"

"Well, either way she's yours" said Ratchet with a small smile on his face. He hadn't seen a sparkling in stellar cycles.

"Ack" They turn around to see Bumblebee, who got sick all over the floor too.

"What's... going...on?" he asked between intakes. He felt dizzy and his spark feels funny.

"Bumblebee, meet your new creation/little sister" said LadyBug as she show the sleeping sparkling.

Bumblebee's optics were open wider than normal and his mouth went up and down with barely a sound coming out. "Wha..." Was all he said before he crashed.

Ratchet chuckled. "Don't worry, kid. He'll be fine"

* * *

><p><strong>I firgure I put th<strong>**is chapter up so you can understand a little better, so you don't think I'm weird or something.**

**Please Review**


	4. Explanations

Title: Butterfly

Summary: Ladybug comes back and her and Bumblebee get in a situation they didn't expect.

Rating: T

Characters will appear out of character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for any OCs.

**::Comm-link::**

_Italics-Thoughts_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the others<strong>

"So, that femme bot is BB's sister?" asked Jazz. He was surprise when he saw her.

"Yup" said Sari. She had came earlier to play with Bee when she heard what happen. "She's really cool, too. She even know some martial arts. What was it called again, Prowl?"

"Metallikato" he replied

"No way! Barely any bots practice that form anymore" said Jazz

"She travels around a lot. She say she pick things up with bots she mets. If they don't try to off-line her that is. She can have a temper problem at times." said Bulkhead

Just then there was a loud "Thump" sound.

"I better go check on things" said Optimus as he heads towards the medbay.

* * *

><p>When he got there he saw that Ladybug was awake, holding something. While Ratchet was attending to Bee.<p>

"Ladybug, good to see you up. How are you feeling?" asked Optimus

"Better than I ever felt, O.P" she said. She was very excited.

"Well, that's good to know. What was that noise?"

"Ha, the kid crash when he saw the sparkling" replied Ratchet. He was trying to get Bumblebee back on-line.

"Sparkling?" Optimus said. He was confuse. "What sparkling?"

"This sparkling!" Ladybug show him what she had in her arms.

Optimus looked and stared with widen optics. "What?"

"Let me get Bumblebee up first then we'll explain to everyone." said Ratchet

It took a while but Ratchet was finally able to get Bee back online and now everyone was in the Medbay seeing how they were doing.

"Hey, little buddy. How you feeling?" asked Bulkhead. Everybody notice the mess on the floor that Ratchet's cleaning up.

"Fine. A little tired." he replied

"Tired? You two sleep almost the whole morning" said Jazz. Then he made his way to Ladybug. "By the way, I'm Jazz." he said in a smooth way as he hand out his hand.

"Ladybug. Nice to meet you" She took his hand.

"Ladybug. What a lovely name." He kissed her hand.

"Hey, settle down a bit player" said Bee.

"So Ladybug, how long were you back in Detriot? We were surprise to find you along with Bumblebee" said Prowl

"I just came back last night. I wanted to surprise you guys so I didn't contact you. When I saw Bumblebee, I decided to return to base with him"

"Ladybug, do you remember what happen last night? We found you and Bumblebee unconscious with your spark chambers open." asked Optimus

Both Bee and Lady looked embarrassed to have their sparks out in the open like that.

"Yeah, I do. There was a meteor and we both went to check it out. It turn out to be a protoform container of some sort. I believe it had a blocker so you could find it on the monitor. So we went near it, I press a few buttons, it did something, then we black out. And the results was this sparkling" she showed them. They were all shocked except for Ratchet, Optimus, and Bee, who still can't believe it.

"Well, congratulations. Uhm, who's the Sir?" said Bulkhead. Everyone looked around. Bee slowly raise his hand and smiled sheeplessly. Somebots were ready to crash and fall down.

"Allow me to explain that part" said Ratchet. He told them the same thing that he had told Ladybug. "...Making them her creators/big siblings."

"So it's simailar to how I come to be" said Sari. She was with Ladybug.

Ratchet nodded.

"O..Kay. So, why is she a winglet?" asked Jazz. The only bots that have winglets were decepticons.

"My guess is the carrier it was in had it programed to become a winglet regardless of any bot it scan. But this is just a guess. I have to check it out the carrier myself to be sure."

"I can't believe that my night ended as a inbreeding system." said Bee. He was still shock that he had a sparkling with his own sister. How weird is that.

Everyone else was taking in all the infomation while looking at the sparkling that was in Lady's arm.

"Shh, guys she starting to wake up" said Lady

They all gather around to see the sparkling wake up. When she opened her bright blue-violet optics, the first thing she saw was her mommy/big sister. She coo.

"Aww. She's adorable. What are you going to name her?" asked Sari.

"I don't know. I haven't thought of that"

Bee turned his optics to an flying object it the air that came out of no where. "Butterfly?" he wonder out loud.

"Oh, that's perfect" she said to Bee, who was confuse, then turn back to the sparkling "Butterfly" Bee looked around for that butterfly just he saw but it left the same way it came in.

All of a sudden she started to cry. "Aw, I think she's hungary." she said as she try to calm her down.

"Here" Ratchet handed her a bottle full of warm energon. She thank him and fed the crying child.

The sparkling was purring soundly as she eat. Everyone couldn't hold the smirk as they watch the sparkling eat.

Just then the alarm went off. "Aaaawww"

"Ah, Autobot we have a sitution in the city" Prime said sounding a little sad. He didn't really want to leave as due everybody else.

"You too stay here. The bond took lot of energy out of you so you're in no shape to fight. Understand?" said Ratchet as he swing his wrench around. Bee seem to get it, but Ladybug didn't. Regardless, they both nodded.

"You two don't do any funny business while we'll out, okay." Jazz and his jokes.

A bit slower than normal everybody left the base leaving the new siblings/parents alone.

"Hey Bee, you want to hold her?" asked Lady

"Uhm, I don't know. I don't want to drop her" he said nervously.

"What? Come on you took care of sparklings before remember"

"Yeah" he said remembering times at the Youth Center he would help caretakers take care of younglings younger than him.

"Okay then." she said handing her and the bottle to him.

Bumblebee took her into his arms. He was nervous at first but once she settled in all was good. He smiled and sent a wave of comfort through the bond. She was kind of cute.

"See, you're a natural"

It _feels_ natural. In a way that Bee can not understand. Each time he hold a sparkling it's like instinct take over. All he knows is that he'll protect his creation/little sister at all cost. Now he knows why Ladybug gets so overly protective. That over protection is going to double now that she got _two_ siblings to protect now.

"Chirrp, chirrp" He broke from his train of thought and looked at the sparkling. It was looking at him with her bright blue-purple optics half open.

"Oh, are you still tired?" he whispered. "That's okay. Take a nap" he said while burping the child.

Ladybug was on her berth watching the whole scene while drifting back into recharge. She know she's going to drive Bee nuts now that she got another sibling in her hands. But for now recharge was the number one thing on her mind.

Bumblebee look over to his sister's berth to see that she had fallen into recharge. Not wanting to wake her, he have the sparkling sleep with him. He fell into recharge in minutes.

That's how Ratchet find them. He didn't let anyone in the medbay until they woke later that afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>I made her a winglet because... I don't know I like it. Beside we need more Autobot flyers here.<strong>

**After reading a whole bunch of sparkling stories from Karategal's stories, to Spiritimus Prime's _"Little Shotty"_ to JazzTheTiger's _"Big Bee, Little Bee"_ to some others, I came up with this. I had this idea in my head for a long time and now I finally let it out after my first story "Ladybug".**

**And if there is one thing I learn while writing this story, is that... writing about sparklings is_ hard_. So it's going to take a while for a new chapter to come up. I _might_ split it up into another sequel.**

**So, Please Review... and a prequel will be up today. :)**


	5. Couldn't think of a title

**I couldn't think of a title for this chapter, so...**

Characters will appear out of character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for any OCs.

**::Comm-link::**

_Italics-Thoughts_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Decepticon Base<strong>

"Sir, I found this not far from here. What ever was in it I fear the Autobots have gotten to it first" said Nightbird. He hadn't leave earth even when his ship was repaired.

Megatron studied the container. "Hm, very good. You're dismissed" The bot bowed and left.

He was still slightly disturbed after the fight he had with the femme bot. He had fully plan on getting his revenge. But before he can do that, she had all ready left. There was no reason to get mad now. He wish he could say the same for Blitzwing, who gets mad every now and then for nothing. He just simply told himself that if he ever see that femme again, he'll have his revenge.

Megatron knew that the container Nightbird had bought had a protoform inside. And if the Autobots did have it, then they probably have a sparkling right about now, that is if it had scan one of them. Even so, Megatron sees this as a chance to seize an heir to the throne.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee woke up around two. The sparkling had woken up earlier and was snuggling against him. Getting up quietly so he doesn't wake up his sister, he headed towards the door with sparkling in hand.<p>

When he reached the rec room, he saw Bulkhead painting and Sari playing with Jazz.

"Bumblebee!" said Bulkhead as he notice him enter. "How you feeling?"

"Better. Just a little hungary. Have you seen Ratchet?"

"Yeah he and Optimus went to check out the thing that Butterfly was in when she crashed" said Sari coming over

"But he told us to tell you to get some energon" finished Jazz

"Okay" Then he looked back at them. They all had a giddy face on. "What?"

"Well we were wondering if we can look after her while you get something to eat" Sari said. She had her puppy dog eyes out "Please?"

"Well..." Bumblebee was reluctant to let any body hold her just yet. But he knew he can trust them. The more help, the better. "Okay, just be careful around her. Sparklings can get hurt easily"

"We will" They say all together.

"Okay then" He handed the sparkling to Sari, who was able to carry it like a toddler, and headed to the door "See ya in a bit"

Sari went to the coach and place her there. "Aw, she's so cute."

"She sure is" said Jazz "There aren't that many sparkling like there use to be"

"How came?" asked Bulkhead

"Well as the war increase the number of sparklings and youngling decrease as well. It take a while to raise a sparkling and Transformers live for a very long time so there's no need for so many sparklings at this time. Not only that but they also attend to get catch in the crossfire of some decepticon attacks."

"That horrible" said Sari as the sparkling play with her hand. So far she feels calm around her.

"Yeah well it's the price of war"

"Hey can I hold her" asked Bulkhead, who was eagerly awaiting a chance to hold her.

"Sure" said Sari. She gave the sparkling to Bulkhead.

"Chriip?"

"Hey, there little Buddy. My name is Bulkhead" he coo. The sparkling was a little uneasy.

"You guys wait here I'll go find something she can play with" said Sari as she ran off.

The sparkling watched Sari left for a moment then started looking around. She didn't see who she was looking for so she started crying.

"Oh don't cry. Sh, don't cry" said Bulkhead. He was worry he did something wrong.

"Here let me see" said Jazz as he took the sparkling "Hey there, don't cry. Don't cry." It wasn't helping much.

* * *

><p>Ladybug woke up around 2:10. She look around to see that it's empty.<p>

"Hey, sleepy head" said Bee as he enter the room with energon for two.

"Hey. Wait, where's Butterfly?" she said looking around

"She's with Sari, Bulkhead and Jazz" he said handing the energon

"Oh" she took it and drink it.

"Sis, I been thinking, which I normally don't do much, but I think we should somehow reconnect our bond if we're going raising Butterfly"

"You're right."

"Really? I mean cool. So, you know how?"

"Yup"

"Then what is it?"

"Deep meditation"

"Oh right, meditation. Yeah, I'm not good at that"

"Don't worry I'll teach you. It shouldn't take long." she look at Bee "Okay, too long. It shouldn't take too long"

"Thanks a lot" He said sarcastically

They both pause when they felt something in their sparks.

"You felt that, too" asked Bee

"Yup" Lady said getting up.

"Good, I was hoping I wasn't the only one" he said following his sister out the door.

* * *

><p>Ratchet and Optimus just came back to base empty handed.<p>

"I just don't see how the thing just disappeared. It was right there." said the grumpy medic.

"Maybe somebody move it. I'll asked Captain Fanzone or Professor Sudmac to see if they found it" said Optimus

They heard crying. They came into the room to see Bulkhead and Jazz trying to calm Butterfly down. Just then Ladybug came in. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. She started crying after Sari left. I didn't mean to hurt her" said Bulkhead, blaming himself.

"There, there it's alright" she said as she took the crying child from Jazz. She stopped crying instantly.

"I don't think you hurt her, Bulkhead. I think she just misses her mommy" said Optimus

"Here's the bottle" said Bee as he came in.

"Thanks" She took the bottle and fed the sparkling. In minutes she was eating peacefully.

"Here you go. She's okay now"

"You sure" said Bulkhead

"Yup" She handed the sparkling to him. It didn't stir. Bulkhead smiled.

"Sparklings usually stay close to their creators. That's probably why she started crying" said Ratchet

"Oh, Boss-bot, Doc-bot, when did you guys get here?" asked Bee, who didn't notice them until now.

"Okay I think I found something" said Sari coming in. She had a few things. A blue-violet blanket and some stuffed animals she had left here when she had to live around the base. One of them was a happy napper. It was a red and yellow house that transform into a red and yellow butterfly with some black. Ironic.

"Prefect" They place Butterfly on the ground and surround her with the toys. She saw the blanket and cuddled around it. Then she cuddled around some other toys and fell into recharge, with the stuffed red and yellow doll in her arms. It was a very cute sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	6. First Night

Characters will appear out of character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for any OCs.

**::Comm-link::**

_Italics-Thoughts_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Night came and it was time for everyone to go to bed. Both Bee and Lady slept in Bee's room since she didn't have a room and to make the sparkling happy.<p>

She slept in the middle of both of them, wraped in the blanket Sari gave her. It was important to keep sparklings warm, they can't handle the cold as well as bigger bots do.

There were going to be a lot of changes tomorrow now that there's a sparkling on the team. Everyone had to take some responsibilty into it, not to mention sparkling proving the base, watching every step they're taking. Yup, a lot of things to do.

* * *

><p>It was 2 in the morning when the sparkling started crying again. Unfortantely, her cries can be hear all around base.<p>

"Why is she crying?" asked Bee

"I think she's hungary again" replied Lady

"(Sign) I'll go get the bottle" When he opened the door he saw that everyone else was awake.

"Sorry guys feeding time"

Everybody signed and went back to their rooms, trying to sleep.

Once Butterfly has been fed, everything was quiet again.

Everything was noisly again around 4:30. This time it was Ladybug's turn to get the bottle. Once everthing's done, they went back to sleep.

Until 6:15...

"(Sign) How many times did we feed she already?" asked bee as he enter the room.

"All together, 4 times. This is her 5th."

"Fifth?"

"I fed her before bed"

"I don't think I can keep waking up like this"

"Don't worry. Eventually we'll be able to set her on a feeding shedule. It's our first night. It's get better"

"I hope you're right. Well since I'm up, might as well get some oil"

"I'll be there in a minute"

* * *

><p>They weren't the only ones up at the time. Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz, and Prowl were up as well.<p>

"Hey there Bee. How's life with a sparkling?" asked Jazz

"Tiring"

"Hmp, don't worry, kid it. It'll get easier" said Ratchet

"Really?"

"No"

"Thanks a lot Ratchet. You're really supportive."

Bumblebee went of to the rec room and started clicking through channels. Ladybug came in moments later with a fed sparkling. She placed her in front with some toys and went to look things up about sparklings on Teletran 1.

The sparkling notice the stuffed butterfly and reach over to get it. Seeing that she couldn't reach it, Bumblebee leaned over and gave it to her.

"Here you go"

The sparkling looked at him and chirped. Since she couldn't talk yet, she use cybertron baby language such as chirps, squecks, swirls, and beeps. Bots couldn't understand what they mean, but to Bumblebee he understood it exactly.

"You're welcome" Then he continue flicking through channels

The sparkling watch him then look at the tv. "Beep?" she said pointing

"That? That's a tv. It's use to watch. Here." he turn it on to Dora. The sparkling watch the tv with interest. She liked all the pretty color. Especially the flying things. She clapped and giggled and pretty much did what she saw on the tv.

"Now isn't that cute?" Bee turn around to see Sari standing there.

"Oh hey Sari"

"Hey Bee" she said making her way to the sparkling "And how are you doing today?"

The sparkling looked at her and beeped. Then looked back at the tv.

**Do you see an animal that can help us? **Butterfly pointed to the fish. Sari looked to where she was pointing at. "That's a fish"

"Beep?"

"Yes, a fish."

"Beep" she said and looked back to the tv.

**Is the angel fish on the first path, second path, or the third path? **Fly pointed to the second path. **Second path. Right. **Fly clapped. **More paths. Is the angel fish on the first path, second path, third path, or fourth path. **'Fly pointed to the fourth path.** Fourth path. Right. **'Fly clapped and giggled. **Now the river was five paths. Is the angel fish on the first, the second, third, the fourth, or the fifth. **Fly hesitated a bit then she pointed to the third path. **The third path.**

"Hey you're smart for a sparkling" said Bee.

After that episode the sparkling had enough of tv and requested to be pick up by Bee. Bee was it and place her on his lap.

"Hey I know a game we can play" said Sari

"Yeah? What is it?"

"It's called Peek-a-boo. Humans play it all the time with their babies. Here, I'll show you" Take the blanket she cover her face with it. "Where's Butterfly?"

The sparkling pause and wait to see what warning, Sari pulled the blanket off said, "Peek-a-boo!"

The sparkling's optics widened in surprise as Sari repeat the process. "Peek-a-boo!"

Butterfly clapped and giggled. She liked this game.

"Let me try" said Bee. He did the same process Sari did. "Peek-a-boo"

The sparkling giggled each time he did it. They continued playing until Sari suggested they go for a ride..

"Hey we should take her for a ride around the city. You know have a look around, buy some things she might need."

"Sounds cool to me. Just have to tell the others where we're going."

"Right I'll tell them. Meet you at the door" she said as she ran off to tell the others.

"Come on 'Fly let's get ready to go out" said Bee

After ten minutes they were ready to go and waiting for Sari.

"Hey guys. Ready to go" said Sari as she came walking

"Yup" "Swirl" they said

"Alright then, let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>I was watching a G1 episode, <em>Nightbird,<em> and you wouldn't believe my surprise when I find out that Nightbird was not only a femme but also a ninja.**

**After watching most of that episode it got me thinking that I should of made Nightbird a femme. I didn't want to make any changes that might upset some of you and it's been bugging me so I have decided to hold up a poll.**

**The choices are:**

**1) keep Nightbird as a mech/male**

**2) change him into a femme **

**3) remind as a mech, change into a femme if story is rewritten/renew**

**4) put it in a funny twist **

**Please vote/review what you think :)**


	7. First Day Outside

**Note:** Alright, there is a Transformers Marathon going on on the HUB from 1pm to 8pm. They're showing episodes of Transformers Generaton 1 (G1) and Transformers: Prime along with same cool facts. So tell your friends, other Transformer fans. Monday, 4th of July on channel 139 on BrightHouse (not sure on others).

Characters will appear out of character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for any OCs.

**::Comm-link::**

_Italics-Thoughts_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Sari, Butterfly, and Bumblebee were cruising around the city at an unbelievably slow speed. Butterfly was looking through the window taking in all the sites with Sari sitting next to her. She pointed to different things as Sari told her what they were. The first stop they made was at Sumdac Towers.<p>

"Hey dad" said Sari as she enter his lab

"Hello Sari. What brings you here I thought you'll be staying with the Autobots for a while" said Sumdac

"Oh I am. But I'll need a few things"

"What is it?"

"Do you have any of stuff left over from when I was a baby?"

Sumdac froze. Why would she ask for baby things unless...

"Sari, are you... I mean why would you need it?" He didn't hear the footsteps getting louder.

"I wanted to give Bumblebee to help raise Butterfly"

Now he was confused "Butterfly? Who's Butterfly"

"This is Butterfly, professor" said Bumblebee as he kneed down.

Sumdac turned and saw what Bumblebee had in his hand. He was surprise and relief at the same time. "Oh, so this is Butterfly"

"Yup. She's a sparkling, a baby. She came from a protoform just like me" said Sari

"I see. Tell me who are the parents?" asked the professor as he petted the sparkling.

Bumblebee looked a little embarrassed. "Me... and my sister"

Sudmac looked at him even more confused.

"Hey I'll explain" said Sari. He took him what happen the other night.

"Ah I see. Well since you are now a new parent/older sibling, I should help you with the things she'll need. Excuse me for a moment while I look for some old baby things"

"I go with you" said Sari. Leaving Bumblebee to attend to Butterfly.

Butterfly wonder around the room, being closely watch by her older brother. When things appear to be dangerous around a sparkling, Bumblebee picked her up and moved to a safer location.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Base<strong>

"Have any of you guys seen Bumblebee?" asked Ladybug done looking up things for today.

"Yeah, he and Sari went out to the city with Butterfly" replied Bulkhead

"Well I hope they come back soon. We have to feed Butterfly every few hours"

"I sure they won't be gone long" said Optimus

"Hm, hey where's Ratchet?"

"He's in the med-bay. Say he didn't want to be distrubed unless it's an emergency" said Jazz

"Okay then. Thanks" She walked down all the way to the med-bay. She knocked on the door.

"WHAT?" said the grumpy medic.

"It's me" she said

"The rules apply to you too" he said

"Come on Ratchet let me in. Just to asked a few questions"

There were silence.

"Or do you _want_ me to bust open this door. You know Ratchet I _can_ do that" (And she _knows_ she can)

There was a sign and in a few astro-seconds the door open.

"Come in" he said, in a irrated voice.

"Thank you" she said as she walked in. She notice something on the table. "What sha doing?"

"I'm making a crib for the sparkling" he replied

"Aw, really. Thanks Ratch."

"Yeah, yeah. So you had a few questions" she nodded "Questions Teletran 1 couldn't answer" she nodded again

"My questions require an answer from experts."

"Well kid I'm not a expert on sparklings but I'll try my best to answer them" he said as he conyinue working on the crib.

"Thanks Ratch. Now my first question..."

* * *

><p>They went up to the roof where they were surrounded by plants. He placed her down so she can curl around. Everything seems to entertained her. She was very easily distracted. She turn her attention to a cricket, which was twitching its antennaes. She move in closer to get a better look. She didn't expect it to fly away. It sursprise her but she didn't take her optics away until it was out of sight then she turned it to the birds in the sky, flying by. She turned to face her care taker and pointed to the sky."Buzz. Twitter. Click."<p>

"What's that?" Bee asked

"Click. Chirp"

"You want to be up there?"

"Beep" she said happily

"Well, I don't know now to fly, but we can pretend" Bee said as he pick her up and placed her over his shoulder. "Hold on to me, okay"

"Twitter"

"Okay here we go." he started walking around. He was holding on to her firmly. Butterfly liked the feel of the wind.

"Chirp"

"Alright, I'm going faster" said Bee as he walked faster. She started to giggled.

"Beep. Beep"

"Alright, hold on" he giggled. He was really starting to enjoy playing with ran around for a few minutes until he decides to go look for Sari and her father.

"Okay, that's enough. We should look for Sari now" he said slowing now.

"Swirl?"

"Yes now. Unless you don't what to continue looking around the city"

"Twitter. Click. Beep"

"Yeah we can play more when we get back to base. You can ride on Prime or Bulkhead. They're taller then me"

"Chirp"

They walked all the way to the front enterance were they saw Sari and Sumdac.

"Ah, Bumblebee there you are. I hope this can be any useful" said Sumdac. There were two boxes. There were filled with toys and clothes.

"Cool, thanks professor" said Bee

"Click"

"It is my pleasure" replied Sumdac

"Let's past by the store on our way back to base. We can get some other things, like more bottles" said Sari

"Sounds good to me. What do you think 'Fly?"

"Beep. Beep. Twitter."

"Sounds like a yes to me. Lets go" said Sari.

Bee place the boxes in his truck (or subpack) and transform into his vechile mode. He opened the door so Sari can bucked Butterfly in and hopped in herself. It wasn't long before they arrive at the store. Since Bumblebee was too big, Sari had to go in by herself.

"I'll be quick, guys" said Sari was she went in

"Take your time" replied Bee

He had to pause for a minute. _Did I just said 'Take your time?' Man, sparklings can do the strangest things to a bot. _He thought as he looked at Butterfly.

**_(Gurgle)_**

He lifted an optic ridge. "Hungary again but we just fed ya like..." he looked at his internal clock and was shocked as to what time is was. ...5 hours ago! Oh, Primus. I didn't think we'll be out this long" he said as he placed her near his chest. "What am I going to do now. I can't leave Sari without telling her first. I guess I could..."

He looked down and saw that his energon wires came out from underneath his chest and attached themselves to Butterfly's own mid-section. There were two mysterious holes that he had _no_ idea of until the wires attached. "... just do that."

He felt the need to give her energon and so he unknowingly gave her his own. He gave her enough to satisfy her before the wires detached themselves and went back to their place.

"Twiiiter" she yarned. She was tired.

"You tired?" Bee asked. He was a little tired too

"Chirp" she said as she optics dim a bit.

"That's alright. You recharge while I wait for Sari" said Bee as he transform and gentily place her in the back seat. He put on soft music to help her sleep.

It wasn't long before he fell a sleep himself. 15 minutes later Sari came back with a few things. "Sorry it took a while, the line was a little long"

"Hm, What?"

"Bumblebee were you asleep?"

"I must of dose of after Butterfly went into recharge" he whispered

Sari looked to see a sleeping sparkling, cruddling into the seat.

"Oh, sorry. I finish shopping. We should head back to base before the others worry"

"Right" They placed the things inside and headed back towards base.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I pretty much have the rest on the story done, just have to review it over. The next chapter will be up soon. Check out some future fics I might be doing at the bottom of my profile.<strong>

**Review :)**


	8. He knows what he's doing

Characters will appear out of character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for any OCs.

**::Comm-link::**

_Italics-Thoughts_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Base<strong>

Ladybug was just about finish with her questions and Ratchet was just about finish answering to them.

"I know one of the best way to feeding sparklings is giving them your own energon. It provide the nutritions they needed to grow. Femme bots are know to do that, mech bots not so much but there been times when they did."

"Hm, okay. What about.."

"Don't you have to feed Butterfly right about now" said Ratchet. He was tired with all the questions

"Yeah but Bumblebee isn't back yet"

"(Sign) Leave it to the kid to do something irresponsible"

"I don't know Ratch. I think Bee knows how to take care of sparklings. He helped take care of the sparklings back at the Youth Center"

Now Ratchet was surprise. Bumblebee take care of sparklings. "Well, he sure doesn't show it"

"Well, he's still a youngling isn't he?"

"You are too. But you don't act like it"

"Hey, I can act the same way Bumblebee acts. I just don't feel like it"

"Please, one Bumblebee is enough as it is"

* * *

><p>The base was quiet when Bumblebee and Sari arrive at the base until Ratchet came out screaming.<p>

"BUMBLEBEE YOU GLITCH! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!"

Sari came out and try to quiet Ratchet down.

"Ratchet..." she whispered

"YOU KNOW YOU SHOULD LEARN SOME RESPONDSIBILY BY NOW"

"Ratchet..." she said a little louder.

"IF I HAD A CREDIT FOR EVERY IRRESPONSIBLE THING YOU DID, I WOULD..."

"RATCHET! SHUT UP!" This time by Bumblebee. Everybody was shocked.

"You're going to wake up Butterfly" he whisper. Everybody looked at the sleeping sparkling. "Sorry we took so long we lost track of time. We brought her some things she might need." He whispered as he show them the bags. "I already fed her, so I going to put her to bed."And with that he left to his room.

Everybody was still kind of shocked and Ladybug was just smiling.

"I told you. When it cames to sparklings Bumblebee knows how to handle them" she said as she walk away.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee place Butterfly on the crib he saw by the wall and cover her with the blanket. He smiled when he saw her smiled and send a wave of happiness through the bond.<p>

Just then the door open revealing his sister. "You ready?" she said

"For what?"

"For that medition lesson. So we can reconnect our bond. Remember?"

"Oh, right that. Sure, why not"

* * *

><p>They were in the middle of the room, facing each other.<p>

"Alright to start off you need to be in meditation stance"

"Right" Bumblebee did his meditation stance Prowl had taught him

"Okay very good. Now relax. Clear your mind"

"Clear my mind? You're going to have to help me there"

"Okay. Close your optics. Focus on your surroundings. Nothing disturbing it."

They stay like that for 10 minutes until Bumblebee signed.

"It's not working"

"Just be pretend. Keep praticing and you'll have it in no time. You should asked Prowl to take you in some of his meditation session."

"Nooo!"

"Yeess"

"Noo"

"Yees"

"No"

"I say yes and that's final" she said a little firmly

Bee growled "Fine but I'm not going to like it"

"You'll like it in the end. Now get out it's my turn to bond with Butterfly"

Bumblebee mumbled about how this is his room and headed towards the door. "She likes to be in the air. So you can put her on your shoulder and walk around"

"Good to know. Thanks"

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was walking down the hall. He stopped when he reached Prowl's room. '<em>I'm doing this for Butterfly. I'm doing this for Butterfly' <em>He signed then knocked on the door. There was no response. He knock again.

"Come in" said a voice behind the door. Bumblebee took a deep breath then walk in.

When he walked in he didn't see Prowl anywhere. "Prowl?"

"Up here?"

Bumblebee look up to see Prowl up in his tree doing a stance. "What is it?"

Bumblebee looked a little sheepish. "Hm, I was wonder... if you will...let me join...some of your...meditation session."

Prowl was confuse but he didn't show it. "Why?"

"Because..." Should he tell him? I mean he didn't have a false reason at the moment.

"Because?"

"Because... Ladybug and me want to reconnect our sibling bond that got broken when we splited up so we can raise Butterfly better and the only way we can think of doing that is through meditation. You and me both know I'm not good at that, so she wants me to join you on your meditation session so I can practice and get better at it so we can reconnect that bond." he said that all in one breath.

Prowl was silent for a minute. _'Bumblebee is really taking this sparkling thing seriously. The least I can do is help' _"Alright"

"Wow,really?"

"Yes. We'll start you first session tomorrow"

Bumblebee look at Prowl for a minute then give a small smiled. "Okay, thanks" he said then headed outside the door.

"Hm, hm" he said as he continue his stances. _'Sparklings can do strange things to a bot. I wonder what changes it'll do to me'_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy late 4th of July<strong>

**Check out my profile for some future fics. Some might not happen so if you want to make it your own feel free to ask.**

**Review :)**


	9. Couldn't think of a title again

Characters will appear out of character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for any OCs.

**::Comm-link::**

_Italics-Thoughts_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Jazz was walking down the hall when he saw Bumblebee walking outside of Prowl's room.<p>

"Hey there Bee"

"Hey Jazz. You want to play video game with me?"

"Sure just give me minute kay"

"Yup"

He watch Bee go down the hall before he went in Prowl's room

"I just saw Bee enter your room. What did he want?"

"He just asked me something" he replied. He didn't need to tell Jazz about it. It was between him, Bumblebee, and Ladybug, which he'll take to later.

"Okay" said Jazz getting the message.

* * *

><p>After taking to Jazz, Bumblebee pump into Optimus.<p>

"Hey there boss-bot."

"Hey Bumblebee. Do you have a moment?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well I just want you to know that you and Ladybug don't have to raise Butterfly by yourselves. You both are still younglings you know. You can always count on us if you need help"

"Sure thing and I will or we will"

Optimus nodded and smiled. He can see that Bumblebee was taking his respondsibily seriously and wanted to help any way he could. "Okay then"

Just then the alarm went off. They ran to the monitor. It wasn't long before everyone was at the monitor, including Ladybug and Butterfly, who was now awake.

"Autobots, we have decepticon troubles in the city." said Optimus. He look at his team and notice that they now needed a babysitter.

"Don't worry I'll stay here, O.P. It's our try to bond anyways" said Ladybug as she tickled Butterfly

"Alright then. Autobots, Transform and Roll Out" As he said that everyone transform into their vechile mode and headed towards the door. Before Bumblebee could transform, Butterfly called out to him.

"Beep"

Bumblebee look back to see her with sad optics. "Hey don't worry. I'll be back real soon kay"

"Chrriipp?"

"Really" He said in a smile then transform and went off.

Butterfly looked sadly after he left.

"Hey don't worry" Said Ladybug "He'll be back. They'll all be back"

And soon enough they were back with minor injures.

"Boy, that Nightbird sure knows how to pack a punch" said Jazz as Ratchet treat his injures.

"Yeah well he wasn't much of a fighter when I beat him" tease Lady

"Hey I bet he just underestimated you the first time. You should see him now. The mech's tough." said Jazz.

"There. Now, where's Bumblebee?" said Ratchet. He had fix every one execpt Bumblebee.

"With Butterfly" replied Lady. Ratchet mumbled something then went towards the door.

"BUMBLEBEE GET YOUR AFT BACK IN HERE!" he yelled

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was with Sari, feeding Butterfly the same way he did early.<p>

"When did you learn that?" asked Sari as she watch him feed her.

"This morning when you were in the store. I didn't even know I can do this" he said.

"Well it looks like your breast feeding her" chuckled Sari

"I'm what?"

"Breast Feeding. It's when moms feed thier infants with milk directly from thier breasts"

"Well I dont know what a breast is but I think I got the idea."

Just then they heard Ratchet yelled "BUMBLEBEE GET YOUR AFT BACK IN HERE!"

"Ah, Primus. Sari can you feed her for me, please"

"Sure" she said as she took the child into her arms.

"Thanks" he said as he ran toward the med-bay

* * *

><p>Ratchet was mumbling curses as he look at Bumblebee's injuries.<p>

"Slag it kid. I should of look at you first" He said. There weren't anything serious, but they were worse then the others.

"Sorry Ratchet. I quess that it wasn't the first priority to me" said Bee

"Well I can see that. So what pretell was the first priority?" asked Ratchet

"Truth, Butterfly"

Now Ratchet was surprise. He didn't say anything as he went on.

"All I wanted to do was get back to her as soon as possiable. Ever since she came, all I wanted to protect her with my life, more than any thing. I guess this is what it feels to be creators, uh"

"Yeah, well sparklings can do that to ya. There you're done. Now get out"

"Thanks Ratchet" said Bee as he disappear down the hall, leaving Ratchet alone.

Ratchet was placing his tools away when he got to thinking on what Bee said. The way he say it sounded a little more then just creator talk. It sounded a little more like a guardian. Ladybug did say 'when it comes to sparklings Bumblebee knows how to handle them'. '_Could it be that...' _Ratchet sniff a little as that thought came to him. New creators and sometime older siblings are known to act like that after all. There's no reason to jump to conclusions. Without evidence that is.

* * *

><p>It was around 8 and Bumblebee was watching tv with his two sisters. They were watching 'Go Diego, Go' and some other things they have on Nick JR. During the episodes, Butterfly will get bored and start playing with some of the toys Sari bought. One of them was a rattler, one of her favorites along with the Happy Napper and the blanket.<p>

Around the time Ladybug went to get some oil for Butterfly while Bumblebee was playing with her. They were pretending she was flying again. Soon Optimus come in and Butterfly notice him.

"Swirl. Twitter"

"Hm? Hey boss bot"

"Hey Bumblebee. What's going on?"

"Oh, Butterfly likes to be in the air so we're pretending to fly"

"I see" See that Butterfly is a winglet, it only natural to have the feeling of the wind.

"Meep. Meep."

"Hm. What?" Bee asked

"Beep. Swirl"

"Okay, I'll ask him"

Optimus was confuse and surprise. He didn't know Bumblebee can understand her. "What did she say?

"She asked if she can ride on top of you"

"Beeep" she said happily

Optimus thought for a moment then decided. "Hm, all right. One ride couldn't hurt"

"Twitter"

Optimus bent down so Bumblebee can place her safely over his shoulder. "Holding on tight?" he asked. She nodded. "Chrip"

"Okay then. Here we go" He started walking . Butterfly like how high she was now. She was giggling. "Twitter"

"She ask to go faster" said Bee as he watch fromthe sideline

"You sure? I don't want to drop her" said Optimus

"Just keep a firm hand on her and she'll be fine"

"Okay" Optimus did what he said and walked around faster. Butterfly was really enjoying it which made them both smile.

"Okay, enough horsing around"

They both look towards the door to see Ladybug leaning on it

"Oh Ladybug. I...uh...I was...How long were you there?" said Optimus a little embarrass.

"Long enough. Now come on. Lets fed Butterfly and place her in bed" she said

"Of course" he said as he dismount Butterfly from his shoulder and handed her to Lady. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some things to do" He had a little blush on his face

"Aw, not be embarrass boss-bot. Sparklings can do stange things to a bot" said Bumblebee

"Eh, you have no idea" he said with a little giggle before he left the room

* * *

><p><strong>A quick fact that I learn: Female bots make up 113th of the population on Cybertron.**

**Review :)**


	10. Bulkhead the Sparklingsitter

**Author's Note: **_I'm going to post this chapters a little faster now. I'm going to Miami sooner or later and I have a few new fics I have in mind and would like to write them out. _

Characters will appear out of character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for any OCs.

**::Comm-link::**

_Italics-Thoughts_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

The morning was simple for Bee. Get up, feed the sparkling, then meet Prowl in his room for his sessions. He remember what Optimus had say in the hall and figured he'll leave Butterfly with someone else. He came in the rec-room and saw Bulkhead, up and early painting. Perfect.

"Hey Bulkhead"

"Oh hey buddy," he smiled when he sawButterfly " and little buddy"

One thing he like having Butterfly around. He was now called buddy instead of little buddy. "Hey you wouldn't mind watching her for me, would you?"

"No problem. I can teach her how to paint"

"Great. See you in a bit. Butterfly be good"

"Meep" she said then turn to Bulkhead. He was HUGE compard to a sparkling and Butterfly was a little curious.

"Hey there Fly you want to paint with me?" he said softly. He didn't want to scare her. Fortantely she just turn her head in a confuse way.

"Oh you don't know what paint is do you? Here" he gave she a sizeable peice of paper, a human size paint brush and some paint. "See like this" he demostrighted on his paper. Butterfly watch and mimic his actions on her paper.

"Squeak?" she was surprise as to what she did.

"That's good" he said. Butterfly beamed and continue 'drawing' on the paper. She was enjoying this.

* * *

><p>(Knock knock)<p>

"Come in" said Prowl

Bumblebee enter the room to see Prowl in the middle of the room with his legs cross.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"Sure" Bee said as he take his meditation stance.

"Alright. Now, I talk to your sister"

"You did?"

"Yes, And we both agreed to have you meditate for at least twice a day. In the morning with me and later with her. Sometimes we might have Jazz take over for a bit, but it's mostly me and her. Ungerstood?"

"Yup"

"Good. Now let's begin"

* * *

><p>Bulkhead wasn't really paying much attention to what he was doing. He was more ocuppied on what's Butterfly was doing. Shw wasn't really doing any thing, all she was doing was making a bunch of swirled lines. Even so he had to keep an eye on her. She was small so she can curl away without him noticing.<p>

She frown when she saw that there wasn't anything caming from the brush. "Muur"

Bulkhead notice the problem immedately. "It's okay. Look" He dip his brush into the barrel of paint and drew a line "See?"

She mimic his actions again and smiled. "Beep"

"You're welcome" he said as he continue his own painting.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee and Prowl remain in a meditation prosition for about 10 minutes before Bumblebee signed.<p>

"This isn't working. I can't seem to clear my mind" he said

"You just need a little help. Tell me what's on your processor"

"A lot of things"

"Okay, what do you think about the most?"

"Butterfly"

Prowl was a little surprise. "Hm, okay. Bumblebee try to focusing on that one thing. Try focusing on Butterfly."

As he said that Bumblebee went quiet. He was focusing on one thing. He was focusing on Butterfly.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Butterfly had cover her whole paper with paint. It was pretty much just paint on paper. She soon turn Bulkhead into her paper. By the time Bulkhead notice what she was doing, it was too late. His leg was now pink and green.<p>

"Oh, Butterfly your not suppose to paint on me" he said as he pick her up. She notice her mistake and frown.

"Chriiip" she said sadly

"Aw, it's okay. I should of told ya first" said Bulkhead. THere was no need to get mad. She was only a sparkling. She was suppose to make a lot of them and a learn from them, and she's a quick learner.

"Here. Let's paint something simple" He place another piece of paper on the floor and draw a happy face. "Your turn"

Butterfly saw what he did and try to do the same. She drew a crooked circle, two different size dots, and a smile.

"Very good. Now try this one" He continue teaching her completely forgeting his painting.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee and Prowl have been meditating for about 15 minutes. Bumblebee was now starting to get it, he just need practice.<p>

Soon enough Jazz came in. He was surprise to see that Bumblebee was here.

"Alright, Bumblebee I think that enough for today. Good job. Just keep practicing"

Bumblebee got up and headed outside. "Alright. Thanks Prowl. Hi Jazz"

"Hey Bee" Jazz said as he pass by. He looked at Prowl. "Was that that something he asked for?"

"Yes" Prowl answered coolly "And it will be helpful if you take him in sometimes"

"Alright. Would like to know why doe. He's usually not into this"

"You'll have to ask him that yourself"

* * *

><p>Sari came into the rec-room to see Bulkhead and Butterfly painting.<p>

"Hey Bulkhead. What sha you?" sha asked

"Oh Hi Sari. Am just showing Butterfly how to paint. Bumblebee left her with me for a while"

"Cool" she said. One thing lead to another they taught her how to fingerpaint.

"Aw look how she looks" They turn to see both Bumblebee and Ladybug by the door

"How was the teaching class Bulkhead"

"It want great. She's fast learner"

"Well that's enough paint. I think someone needs a bath" said Ladybug as pick up 'Fly. "You want to help Sari?"

"Sure I should wash up too" Both femme disappear in the hall

"Thanks again for watching Butterfly for me Big Buddy" said Bee

"No problem little buddy"

* * *

><p><strong>Just a few more chapters before the sequel. <strong>

**Review :)**


	11. Bath Time and Uncle Prowl Time

Characters will appear out of character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for any OCs.

**::Comm-link::**

_Italics-Thoughts_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>LadyBug and Sari were in the wash-racks <strong>(I'm not sure about the name) <strong>in the medbay getting clean up. Sari just finish cleaning herself up and now she was helping Ladybug with Butterfly.

"Hey Sari can you put in the soap for me?"

"Sure" she put in some liquid soap in the rising water. "Here you go"

"Thanks"

She check the water. It was warm. She carefully place Butterfly in the sink. It was very nice and relaxing. Butterfly started playing with the bubbles while Lady turn the tap off. Sari took a cloth, dip it in to the water, and started washing Buttterfly's armor from the paint.

Butterfly liked the warm touch of the cloth. It felt good and it tickled her sensitive exposed circuitry. She reach out and grasped it. She study it and place it on her face to feel the warmth. Both femme giggled at the cute display.

"Butterfly, can we have the cloth back, please?"

The sparkling looked at her big sister then at the cloth. She shock her head. "Squeak"

"Please" said Sari. Still a no.

"Okay, how about this. You give us the wash cloth and we'll give you your blanket" The moment she metion it the sparkling give back the cloth. She like how warm it feels but she like her blanket better.

After finish washing up and getting dry off, Butterfly asked for her blanket. "Murr"

"Don't worry, you'll get your blanket." She stop by the bed room and grab the blanket. "Here you go"

Butterfly grabbed it and wrap herself around it. "Swirl"

"Ehm, you're welcome"

* * *

><p>Prowl was in the rec-room watching his nature documents. Bumblebee left to do something fun with Sari, Ratchet was in the medbay, Optimus was watching the monitor, and everybody else was doing something else.<p>

Just then Ladybug enter the room with sparkling in hand.

"Hey Prowl can you watch Butterfly for me?" she asked

"Of course" he replied

"Great" she placed her in a Walker thing Sari bought and placed her in front of Prowl. "Thanks"

Prowl looked at the sparkling that was looking at him. "Hello young one," Prowl said to the sparkling.

"Beep?" The sparkling said as she starts to move around in her Walker.

One thing lead to another Bumblebee and Sari caught him doing funny dances and faces which not only make the sparkling laugh but also them. They sneaked out before he can notice so they can blackmail him later. It wasn't until Jazz came in when he stopped.

"Having fun there Prowler?" Prowl nearly jump when he hear his voice.

"Jazz, I...uh...I...uhm...How long were you there?"

"Long enough"

Ladybug enter the room. "Thanks for watching her for me" she said as she pick Butterfly up. He look up to see Prowl a little tense and Jazz smiling.

"No problem" he said looking at Jazz.

"Hm, alright then see ya two." she left the room.

"Don't say a word to anyone" said Prowl blushing a bit

"Hey I won't I promise. But hey you make a great uncle" he said as he left the room, leaving a blushing Prowl.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>

**One more chapter before sequel :)**


	12. Working Out Prefectly

Alright, here's the last chapter. I'll like to say thank you to all my viewers and reward you all with a treat: Cue A Scary Happy Ratchet

Characters will appear out of character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for any OCs.

**::Comm-link::**

_Italics-Thoughts_

**Warning: **Scary_ happy Ratchet_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Ratchet was looking around for the sparkling. It was time for her check-up to see if everything if functioning properly. When he got to the rec room he pause with a shock. There was Bumblebee feeding Butterfly through his energon lines (aka breast feeding). A thought came to his mind then he dismissed.<p>

"Okay kid, time for her check-up" he said as Bee finish feeding Fly.

"Alright. Be good for Ratchet Fly" Bee said as he hand her over to the medic.

Back in the medbay, Ratchet was doing diagnostics on the sparkling to see everthing was in working order. The sparkling was completely healthy.

Butterfly was on the side of the monitor playing with some of Ratchet's tools. She was playing with his wrench while he was looking through the monitor. She throw it like Ratchet would and it made a clang noise. Ratchet, noticing what she was doing, giggled.

"Primus, you're cute" he said as he tickled her. Then he remember was he saw Bumblebee doing earlier. His theory was getting stronger but he wasn't really sure. '_If Bumblebee is really what I think he is then..._ He look back at Butterfly and smiled. _'Then you are one lucky sparkling. But then again you're already lucky'._

Just then the door opened, revealing Jazz.

"What is it Jazz?" said Ratchet, with another wrench ready.

"Just came in to check on the sparkling" replied Jazz

"She's fine. She in perfect health."

"Well that's good" He pick up the sparkling in the air

"Right, now...Get out of my medbay!" yelled the grumpy CMO as he carefully threw his wrench at the Elite ninja's head.

"Okay, okay, I'm out" said the ninja. The wrench was a hairsbreadth away from his helm.

* * *

><p>Jazz was walking down the hall, tossing the red and yellow sparkling gently in the air.<p>

"Ah man you're so cute. I wish I can play longer but I have to go on partrol soon. So I'll just drop you off with Prime okay?"

"Beep"

"Okay"

It wasn't long before Jazz made it to Prime's office.

"Hey there O.P. I'm going on partrol soon so you wouldn't mind watching her would you?"

"Of course not" said Prime as he gently took the sparking into his hands.

"Cool. I'll tell Lady that's she here with you. Later" he exit the office leaving Optimus with a sparkling.

About two hour later... Butterfly was taking a nap on prime's lap while he was filling out some paper work (if he as any I'm not sure). He stopped to look at her again for the fifth time. He smiled then went back to work while thinking _'This can work'_

All of a sudden, Bumblebee came in saying "Hey boss-bot come quick Sari's having a party for Butterfly"

"Alright, I'm coming" he said while taking the waking up sparkling to the rec-room. The room was decorated with some decorations and stuff which fanscates Butterfly.

"Hey there Butterfly. You want to play" said Ladybug as she took Fly from Prime.

The whole day went pretty much like that. Ladybug made treats, much to everyone's delight and Sari bought a karaoke machine. They sing songs and played games.

"Everybody look" Everyone turn to Bee who was holding up Butterfly. He let go and everyone watch as Butterfly walked towards Bulkhead.

"Aww, baby's first steps. Kodak moment" said Sari, as she took a picture.

Bulkhead pick up Butterfly and turn her around so she can walk back to Bumblebee. When she got back to Bumblebee everybody was clapping while Bumblebee was talking to her in what appears to be sparkling speak. Fortunately, Ratchet happened to be standing right next to him and heard him.

"Bumblebee!" he scolded, catching everybody's attention. "Did you just reform back to sparkling Cybertronian speak?"

"Uuh,... maybe?" he was unsure if that was a good thing.

"Interesting, so my theory is correct" said the CMO, his attitude from anger quickly changed to joy.

"What theory Ratchet?" asked Prime

"It would of seem that Bumblebee is a natural sparkling guardian" said Ratchet

"A natural sparkling guardian? Woe, really!" said Jazz, disbelief.

"What's a sparkling guardian?" asked Sari

"A sparkling guardian is a bot who protects and takes care of sparklings. They have special bonds with the sparklings and they can also reform back to cybertronian sparkling speak after a few stellar cycles of relearning it. Medics have to learn it but a natural sparkling guardian can reform back to cybertronian sparkling speak naturally. There's barely any more natural sparkling guardian due to the war and Bumblebee is one of them" said Ratchet, happliy.

"Hey, the caretakers at the youth center always said he had a future with sparklings" said Laybug.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Ratchet said in some chirped and swirled.

Bee nodded. Ratchet_ literally_ started jumping up and down with happiness, scaring the pants off of everybody.

"Ratchet you're scaring me" said Bee, thinking something's terribly wrong with the medic.

"The last natural guardian we found was Silverbolt, which was over 100 stellar cycles ago" said the medic after he calmed down.

"Well that just means Butterfly's a very lucky bot to have a super cool guardian like me as a brother" said Bee as he did some poses.

Everybody laugh all the while Optimus was thinking '_Yup, this can work out prefectly'_

* * *

><p><strong>I got the natural sparkling guardian thing from <em>"Nightspark"<em>**

**And thus the end of "Butterfly". Now we can start with the sequel.**

**A/N: Now I already started writing the sequel so it wouldn't be that long before I post it up. **

**A/N/N: I'm also writing another fic that is proving to be harder to write then I thought.**

**Review ****:)**


End file.
